


We're Just Empire Kids

by celestialemory



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau and Caleb are both Force-sensitive, Dwendallian Empire, Empire Kids, Empire Siblings - Freeform, Krynn Dynasty, Star Wars AU, the mighty nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialemory/pseuds/celestialemory
Summary: What if Critical Role happened in the Star Wars Universe?(inspired by the amazing art of Claire Duckworth)
Relationships: Astrid/Caleb Widogast, Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away… 

The galaxy of Exandria used to live in peace: all sects existed in relative harmony. The Jedi Order, a coalition of spiritual knights, arose to keep the peace and maintain balance in the intrinsic Force of the universe.The Zemni System and the Julous Dominion had a quiet alliance with the Menagerie solar system. But one day, rogue Jedi who had defected from the Order plunged the galaxy into chaos, and what was born from the ashes were two great dominions: the Dwendallian Empire and the Krynn Dynasty. The rogue Jedi shed the pretense of following the Jedi code and renamed themselves as the Sith. Though they claim to be benevolent, they rule the Dwendalian Empire with an iron fist. 

But, seeds of resistance have started to sprout throughout the galaxy. Though they are few, the hope they inspire is welcomed by their quiet supporters. The Sith have made it their mission to crush the resistance before it can threaten their power… and their Empire. 

This story, however, begins in a much smaller place, on a planet in the Dwendalian Empire...


	2. Chapter 2

Beauregard

Do as you're told. Trust in the Empire. Love the Empire. This is what I have heard repeated to me my entire life. I live on an inconsequential planet long overtaken by the Dwendallian Empire, called Alderaan. Imperial soldiers are stationed on every port within this system. Not a day passes that is not affected by the Empire in some way. Its soldiers assert themselves in towns, children are recruited for training, taxes are imposed everywhere. But aside from that, my life remains largely ineffectual. 

At least, it was. 

"You continue to be a nuisance to me, child." My father looks me in the eyes. I attempt to burn my own anger into his sockets, but his gaze is unflinching. Indifferent, even. "Day after day, your pranks-" He spits the word as if it were acid. "-throughout my household and the city reflect badly upon my reputation. My reputation as well as my profit. I must remedy this. So I am sending you away on one of the imperial ships. You are to be trained as a soldier. Maybe then you’ll finally learn the meaning of the word discipline."

My relationship with him was never more than cordial at the best of times, so this betrayal was not as emotionally jarring as it could have been if we were closer. Nonetheless, it stung.The very last thing I wanted was to be sent to serve an authority with no right to the power they possess. "Is this what you do with all your problems, Father? Sweep them out of the way so they don't damage your spotless reputation?" 

"Foolish girl," My father begins, his voice a dangerously low growl. "I know what you've been doing.” He advances toward where I am sitting on the settee. I draw myself upright, leaning back to keep at least a little distance from him. My hands grip the edges of the couch, knuckles white in anticipation. “Did you think that just because I put you in charge of bookkeeping that I wouldn't notice if inventory went missing?” He spits, and I unconsciously flinch, expecting to be struck. “You're a thief, and from whom but your own kin? You are a disgrace to our family and to my business. I have no use for you here, so it is time that I find a place where you can become so. Someone somewhere is bound to find a way to temper your rebelliousness into something of substance." 

"I'm sorry I am not useful-" The word catches in my throat, giving away that I am not entirely unaffected by his decision. My voice is meeker than I thought. My father raises his eyebrows in an amused expression. Before I continue, I take a deep breath and draw myself up to my full height. Again, I meet his gaze. "Useful enough for you, Father."

His cynical chuckle sends a shiver down my spine. He leans down so that his eyes are level with mine. I instinctively look away. "Is that tone I detect, Beauregard? How unsurprising.” In a quick motion, he grabs my chin and forces me to meet his gaze. I hold it, trying to show him my anger for once. “Yet still disappointing. You leave in the morning." He releases his grip on me, a clear sign of dismissal. With the final word, he leaves the room and I am alone. I want to speak up but I hold my tongue.

I stare out the window overlooking the city of Zadash. People rush around the streets below, oblivious to the scene taking place just a few stories above them. My thoughts consume me as I try to think of some way out of this mess. I could just take the path of least resistance and do as I'm told. Being a soldier in the Empire is not without its perks, and I might get to leave this planet and see the universe. But to be tied down to one job, to pledge my allegiance blindly, has never been my style. I could just leave the planet anyway, but how? The Pentamarket is my best bet for finding transportation, but it's on the other side of the city. If I left now, in the middle of the afternoon, I'd undoubtedly be spotted and brought right back to my father. His wrath would be unimaginable. He would never let me see my brother again. My heart sinks at the thought.

The safest bet, if I were to run, would be to leave under cover of night. It will probably be easier to get transport out of this sector, too. I stand, the bright reds and yellows of the room seeming even more garish than usual. It takes every ounce of energy I have to walk through the house without betraying my apprehension. After what seems like an eternity, I finally make it safely to my room. I grab the first bag I see and stuff into it a few changes of clothes, a notebook, and a bedroll, along with all my savings. I have 3000 cred total, which should be enough to get me off Zadash and then some. I decide to wait to pack food until just before I leave.I want to keep the evidence of my plan to a minimum. With that done, I shove the bag as far under my bed as I can and wait until nightfall


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb

"I know you're hankerin’ for somethin' more urgent, little fella, but that's all I got for ya roundabouts gettin' off planet anytime soon." The man towers over me, his wide eyes full of expression. His wide nose and deep set eyes make him seem a bit sleepy, which gives him an almost endearing quality. The pair of welding goggles nestled in his brown hair makes him look like a cyborg. His blue-gray skin and furry goatee soften the intimidation of his prodigious stature, but I am nonetheless frightened. 

"Are you sure?" I ask, my hands gripping the desk between us, knuckles white and shaky. "I can do my best to make it worth your while if you can guarantee I leave early tomorrow morning."

"’M afraid that you're just gonna have to wait, sir." His voice is slow and drawn out, as if he's talking around a strand of invisible grass. “I’m sorry if this sounds rude, but you —respectfully—you don’t look like you can afford the type of persuasion that it would take to, y’know, speed the process along.” 

“What would that price be, exactly?” My foot taps to a made-up rhythm, the only outlet I have for my anxieties. I know I sound frustrated. I’m too desperate to try and disguise it. This tiny planet in the Mid Rim, inconsequential though it may seem, won’t be avoided by them forever. If I stay here, I’m as good as dead. No, better to try to make it to the Outer Rim. It’s one of the only parts of the galaxy free from Empire control. 

“That would be 500 cred, at least, to persuade my contacts to be ready to leave first thing tomorrow morning.” It takes all my strength to prevent myself from wincing as he names the price.The man has the decency to look apologetic, at least. He was right; I don’t have much more than the 1000 cred I already paid to secure my off planet transport. 

“Very well,” I say, talking slowly. My voice is back to its usual calm, unaffected timbre. I nod my head in farewell, slowly relaxing my grip on the counter. I shove my hands back into my coat pockets, and turn to leave. “The time we discussed, then.”

“Yes,” From my short interactions with him, the shopkeep seems to be a decent fellow. I wonder how he fell in with the underbelly of the Empire. It must be a fascinating story, but hell, neither of us have the time to tell it. “Where can I find you if plans happen to change, little fella?”

I pause for a second, but don’t turn around. “I’m staying at the Leaky Tap Cantina. Ask Claudia for me, she’ll make sure I get the message discreetly.” I adjust my jacket before I exit, simply for the dramatic sense of finality.

The Invulnerable Vagrant appears to be little more than a simple supplies store from the outside, but if you know your way around and the right things to say, Programmer Pumat Sol can get you almost anywhere in the galaxy. As I exit, I glance behind my back to ensure no one is paying attention. In this time of high political tension, with different sects of the galaxy at such odds with each other, there is no such thing as taking too many precautions. 

“Frumpkin, where are you?” I had left my small BB unit, which I’d taken to calling Frumpkin, outside The Invulnerable Vagrant. The little orange and white droid whirs happily in response. He rolls speedily over to me from where he had been hiding in the shadows. I’m glad he had the foresight to stay out of view, as droids weren’t common in this part of Alderaan. Any marketplace has its fair share of pickpockets and thieves, but the sheer size of the Pentamarket breeds the kind of theft that I’m afraid of. Frumpkin isn’t anything flashy, but looters and scavengers alike would love his spare parts. I pat his little head affectionately. Glancing around one more time, I begin to walk towards the Leaky Tap.


	4. Chapter 4

Beauregard

The nighttime air is cool on my skin, a welcome respite from the heat of the day. Alderaan is beautiful, but the summers it brings are almost unbearable. At least the stars are out and bright. It was ridiculously easy to get out of my house undetected, but I’m still on edge. How long until my father realizes I’m missing? Will he even care? I roll my shoulders, recentering myself before I head into the city proper. It doesn’t matter what he feels, I still need to get out. 

The tension in my chest loosens with every step I take away from my house. The streets of the city are alive with movement even in the dead of the night, distracting me. A snatch of song sung by a performance droid weaves its way into my ears in one place, a whispered conversation between drunken lovers in another. I feel a rustle of fabric near my belt and my hand instinctively snaps to my waist. It closes around the small wrist of a short, young girl. She has her bright yellow hair in braids that fall to her hips, perfectly framing the abject terror on her delicate face. 

“I’m sorry!” However old she appears, her voice makes it clear that she cannot be older than twelve. A tear courses down her freckled face. All my anger instantly drains from my body as soon as I see how scared she is. Instinctively, my grip on her wrist relaxes but I don’t let go. Not yet. “I- I di-don’t mean no harm, miss. Please don’t turn me in to the Assembly!” 

I wouldn't turn anyone in to the Assembly;  
especially a girl as young as her. To see her transformed into a Stormtrooper from this innocent little thing… even the thought breaks my heart. I sigh, releasing my grip on her bony wrist.

Instantly, she draws it to her chest. Now that the immediate threat is gone, I examine her more closely. The little girl is so skinny that her modest clothes hang loosely to her form, her cheeks sunken from malnutrition. I can see the bright red mark I left on her arm despite the dim lighting of the alleyway. It is already starting to bruise. I rub the back of my neck apologetically. 

"I wouldn't dream of it," I say, reaching my hand into my pocket. I draw out two sets of rations I'd swiped from Father's excursion supplies and offer them out to her. "Here, take these. I get the feeling you need them more than I do." 

The girl gazes at my hand as if it will burst into flames if she takes the portions. Her braids swing wildly from side to side as she shakes her head, nonverbally refusing me. I follow her eyes as they furtively glance up and down the sides of the alley. Oh, I realize. She doesn't trust me. I decide to take a different approach. Instead of giving them to her outright, I place them on the ground and begin to walk away. This way, she doesn't feel in immediate danger and she still gets to eat. The sound of rustling plastic meets my ears, followed by chewing and then quick footsteps. I am once again taken aback by the girl as she wraps her arms around my waist in a tight hug. If I thought she looked scrawny, she feels even more so.

"Thank you," she whispers before running off into the night. The faintest smile quirks the side of my mouth. At least I was able to do one thing right on this Empire-forsaken planet. See that, Father? I silently ask him. Good deeds for those who truly need it. Is that useful enough for you? 

I make it to the Pentamarket without further consequence. I glance around at the shops, some of which have already closed up for the day. There is a small crowd of what my father refers to as “debaucherous” people milling around the storefronts. Its tents and carts offer it a uniquely eclectic charm, and a few food vendors have strung lights across their storefronts to attract business. The first shop that catches my eye is a small tent that sells jewellery. As I make my way over to the vendor, the wares strike me with their quiet beauty. My eyes land on an understated jade bracelet. 

"Ah, yes." The old woman running the shop looks up at me warmly. She has noticed my interest in the bracelet. Her eyes are full of ancient wisdom, impossibly deep and all-knowing. "Jade is said to bring you closer to the Force. This bracelet would go so well with your eyes… and your spirit." 

"How much?" I ask. I can't help myself. The bracelet is calling to me, and I have to answer.

"Ten cred, dearie," She holds it up to me, and my hand curls around it protectively. The price isn't bad, so I hand over the chips and slide on the bracelet. The cool stone seems like it has always been on my wrist, or it was always meant to. A vague sense of rightness overtakes me as I stare down at where it rests. I thank her, turning around and scanning the area for somewhere I could ask for transportation off planet. 

That's when I notice an overlooked shop by the passers-by. The Invulnerable Vagrant.


	5. Chapter 5

"If I may bother you for a pint, I would be ever so grateful," I say to Claudia.

She is standing behind the bar, a rag slung over her shoulder. At my request, she smiles politely and slides a tall glass of ale across the counter. Some say she is an unremarkable woman, but they do not know the sorts of things that take place in her cantina. When I first arrived in Zadash, it was with a conviction to rid the galaxy of the unfathomable evil that stole my family. My conviction led me to prod around the city, and the whispers of rebellion against the Dwendalian Empire all had roots in the Leaky Tap. It just so happens that this unassuming middle-aged woman hides a meeting place for Resistance fighters right underneath the Empire's watchful eye. I can't stay in Zadash to help them, but I admire their work. If they continue at their current pace, Zadash and the entire planet of Marrow Rift could be free from imperial forces. 

I glance around the cantina nervously, my body tensing when I see a person walking even remotely in my direction. The Leaky Tap is crowded with patrons chattering thoughtlessly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see one of the bartenders lights some spirits on fire for a drunkenly bemused patron, handing it to him with a flourish. Gasps ring out from multiple tables as the patron downs the glass -flames and all- in one swift motion. My eyes remain locked on the flames pouring from the drink until they disappear from sight. 

Suddenly I am no longer in the Leaky Tap Cantina. I stand outside my childhood home, watching in the calm of the evening, my partner Astrid beside me. She squeezes my shoulder affectionately, helping me to center myself. This task will not be easy. I rub the scars on my arms, remembering the pain that once radiated from that place but grateful for the power it granted me.My former home is as pitiful as I remember. He said to prove my loyalty, and prove my loyalty I shall. Looking over my shoulder to make sure no one is watching, I take a deep breath and focus on the Force, feeling it ebb and flow around me. My arms sting as I channel the mystical power, made stronger by the Kyber crystals embedded in them. Slowly, flames begin to lick their way up the walls. I hear the sound of blaster shots in the distance; the town has grown wise to our schemes. I remain focused on the house- more of a shack, really- in front of me. Smoke pours from it in torrents, clouding my vision. I cough as I inhale the smoke, but I do not move. I stare at the blaze, entranced. A sense of satisfaction wells up in me, but it is fleeting. Just as I am about to turn my back on this place forever, I hear my parents start to scream.

"Mr. Widogast?" A voice cuts through the thick fog that is my memory. The fog lifts, and I am no longer choking on the smoke of my former home but back in the cantina. Blinking rapidly, I stare at the man trying to get my attention. I feel a pain on my forearms and realise that my nails are digging into my flesh, blood leaking from the tiny half moons. As the world slides back into focus, I make out the hulking figure of Pumat Sol. "Mr. Widogast, sir?"

"Yes," I manage, my voice slightly mangled as I try to speak. "What… what do you want?"

"I was gonna tell ya that we can get ya to leave Zadash tonight," He begins, talking slowly as if explaining something complicated to a small child. "But -respectfully- ya don't look so good. Are ya okay, Mr. Widogast?"

I blink a few times, trying to comprehend what Pumat Sol just explained. “Ehm, sorry?”

"Are you okay, Mr. Widogast?" Pumat Sol is looking intensely at me now. I take a moment to collect my thoughts before finally answering. 

"I am fine, thank you," I say, my breaths more measured now. Under the bar, I subconsciously rub my hands over my wrists. "Did I hear correctly that I can leave Zadash tonight?"

"That you did," Pumat Sol replies, offering me a warm smile. He chuckles a little before continuing, his whole body shaking. "A girl came into tha shop not thirty minutes ago and paid 2000 cred to get to the same place yer goin'. Rich-type, I expect. Probably runnin' from some boyfriend who wronged 'er. Anyway, I told her to wait while I let you know about the change of plans. But my men can leave whenever yer ready." 

I jump up immediately, invigorated by the news. I collect Frumpkin and follow Pumat Sol back to the Invulnerable Vagrant. He disappears, presumably to summon his friends that will assist us in transport and I head into the back room. A tall, lean young woman looks up when we enter. Her dark hair and skin make her expression hard to read in the shadows of the room, but she looks angry. I can see what Pumat Sol meant by "rich-type"; her clothes are simple yet well-made, mostly brown with a bit of blue poking out of the lining of her sleeveless coat.

"Stop staring at me." Her eyes meet mine, and I immediately avert my gaze. She gives me a smile which is more of a thinly veiled grimace. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

“I am sorry,” I apologize, gaze still averted. Frumpkin rolls up next to me, beeping quietly. “I did not mean to stare, I was merely curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat,” she replies, not missing a beat. Her arms are crossed in a protective manner over her chest. She appraises me, eyes casing down my shabby appearance and settling on Frumpkin. 

“Aye,” I say, moving in front of Frumpkin to guard him as best I can. She could be a scavenger for all I know. “But is it not also said that satisfaction brought it back?”

“You’re quick,” she admits, a true smile briefly flashing across her face. She extends her hand toward me in invitation.“The name’s Beau. Short for Beauregard, but if you call me that I’ll shoot you.” 

“My name is Caleb Widogast.” I gingerly take her hand and shake it as firmly as I can. When I touch her hand, the scars on my wrist flare just a little bit, and I have the strangest sense of recognition. Her eyes meet mine, and I know she can feel it too, in the same way that I know what time it should be. It just is. “You… you are strong in the ways of the Force.”


End file.
